Le Pommier
by mary1011
Summary: Dans une petite ville du sud Regina patronne d'un grand restaurant cherche à vendre son établissement après une grosse déception mai l'arrivée d'Emma jeune cuisinière énergique va chambouler tous ses projets
1. Chapter 1

_**bonjour les fan de SQ comment allez vous? moi ça va merci **_

_**bon voilà avec ma chérie on a décidé de se lancer dans une fiction c notre toute première donc soyez indulgents**_

**_n'hésitez_**_** pas à nous dire votre ressenti on accepte toute critique  
**_

_**je vous dit bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt pour la suite faites nous savoir si vous voulez la suite ou pas :) **_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là lorsque Regina se réveilla. La nuit avait été courte et elle avait très mal dormi comme c'était le cas depuis déjà quelques mois.

Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir en soie par-dessus sa courte chemise de nuit légèrement transparente qui laissait transparaitre son corps svelte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors une légère brise soufflait sur la mer qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et laissait entrevoir ses reflets irisés qui annonçaient une belle journée.

Tout en observant ce spectacle Regina laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Elle était préoccupée, et même la beauté du paysage qu'elle pouvait admirer tous les matins de sa fenêtre ne pouvait ramener un sourire sur son beau visage. Toute cette tristesse elle la devait à un seul homme, qui lui avait laissé sur les bras un restaurant à faire tourner, des employés à rémunérer, et surtout tous ces souvenirs des jours heureux où jeunes mariés ils n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts, travaillant d'arrache-pied nuit et jour et se privant pour pouvoir monter leur affaire et ainsi réaliser leur rêve commun.

C'est comme cela qu'était né _le pommier _un grand restaurant possédant une salle ayant la capacité d'acquérir quatre-vingt couverts, une cuisine de qualité, des employés dévoués, tout cela dans le cadre magnifique d'une petite ville du bord de mer. Tout ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une vie heureuse à deux s'était transformé en cauchemar.

Tout cela était trop pour Regina elle n'avait plus ni la force ni l'envie de s'occuper de tout cela toute seule. Sa décision était prise elle allait vendre le pommier, elle avait mis des annonces, et contacté des acheteurs potentiels, mais le plus du restait à faire : elle devait l'annoncer à ses employés. Tirée de sa rêverie par le cri perçant d'une mouette Regina se rendit-compte que l'heure avait tourné. Elle prit une douche vite fait et enfila un tailleur noir avec une chemise blanche qui mettait bien ses formes en valeur et après avoir bu son café se rendit au pommier ou elle avait son bureau.

.

* * *

_**alors dites nous si vous avez aimé ou pas ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hé hé hé salut les fan comment vous allez avec se soleil moi nickel **

**tout d'abord merci pour les revient mm si c pas énorme mai ça fait toujours plaisir j'espère en avoir beaucoup plus :) je suis gourmande**

**voila le chapitre 2 il les beaucoup plus long que le premier :je vois que vous aussi vous être gourmande se qui et bien c'est que ca fait pas grossir :p **

** je vous dit bonne lecture a tous et à très bien tôt **

**Mary1011**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Non loin de là, Granny à mille lieux de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la belle brune faisait le marché afin de rapporter au restaurant les produits frais qu'il utilisaient chaque jour et qui faisaient leur réputation.

Bien qu'elle eut pu laisser cette tâche fastidieuse à des employés bien plus jeunes qu'elle elle n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde.

Elle adorait déambuler tranquillement au milieu des étals, parler avec les vendeurs, goûter aux produits et sélectionner ce qu'elle jugeait le meilleur. Seule cuisinière du pommier, le rythme que le restaurant lui imposait l'épuisait et elle profitait toujours de ce moment pour se reposer avant le grand rush.

Elle fut néanmoins tirée de sa concentration par des éclats de voix provenant d'un petit restaurant sur le port. Très curieuse de nature elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et discrètement jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

A travers les vitres un peu sales, elle distingua la silhouette gracile d'une jeune femme blonde qui avait l'air très énervée et en face d'elle celle d'un homme corpulent. Ces deux-là avait l'air de se disputer sérieusement .

- Ca fait déjà la troisième fois cette semaine que tu es en retard Criait cet homme

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire je suis là c'est le principal non ? la jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère

- Ne le prend pas sur ce ton avec moi d'accord ?

- Je le prends comme je le veux !

- Je te rappelle que tu es mon employée et de ce fait que tu dois respecter les règles en particulier celle qui inclut d'arriver à l'heure. Je te paye pour faire la cuisine pas pour arriver à l'heure que tu veux et aussi pour respecter les menus et la décoration des assiettes comme ce qui était convenu lors de ton embauche dans mon établissement j'ai comme même une clientèle à satisfaire moi !

- Une clientèle ? mon œil ! vous attirez seulement tous les poivrots du coin la salle est pratiquement vide tous les midis et les seules personnes qui viennent manger ici ne sauraient même pas faire la différence entre un simple plat de spaghettis et une choucroute votre carte n'a pas changé depuis que j'y travaille comment voulez-vous satisfaire des clients

- Tu dépasses les bornes insolente ! tu sembles oublier que c'est moi qui signe ton chèque à la fin du mois

- Tu parles pour ce qu'il y a dessus !

Amusée Granny suivait la conversation avec le plus grand intérêt elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette fille lui plaisait beaucoup elle était audacieuse franche et elle ne mâchait pas ses mots .

- Tu m'énerves ! si ton oncle ne t'avait pas recommandé à moi jamais je ne t'aurais embauchée , c'est seulement parce que c'est un ami que j'ai bien voulu te prendre à l'essai mais si c'était à refaire je préférerais sauter du bout du ponton avec une grosse pierre attachée au cou !

- Oh mince si j'avais su… ironisa la jeune femme

Le patron devint rouge et de grosses gouttes de sueur commencèrent à couler sur son front Granny eut bien peur un moment qu'il n'explose

- Je regrette le jour où tu as franchi la porte de mon établissement !si ca me tenait qu'à moi je…..je…. te s'étrangla t'il

- Vous me jetteriez dehors ? questionna la blonde je ne vous donnerais pas ce plaisir c'est moi qui m'en vais ! et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sorti en claquant la porte laissant son ex patron totalement abasourdi .

La jeune femme était sorti tellement précipitamment du restaurant qu'elle manqua de renverser Granny qui, totalement captivée par la conversation, n'avait pas eu à temps le réflexe de bouger.

Un peu gênée elle bafouilla des excuses.

- Par….do….pardonnez-moi mademoiselle j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

La jeune femme était sortie comme une furie du restaurant et elle n'avait pas fait du tout attention en ouvrant la porte en percutant la vielle dame.

- Euh non, non ça va, c'est moi, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue

- Ce n'est rien. Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, vous travaillez là à ce que j'ai pu comprendre ?

- Je travaillais, rectifia la jeune femme blonde, je viens de démissionner.

- Oh, je suis désolée !

- Ne le soyez pas, cet endroit ne me plaisait pas de toute façon. Me revoilà au chômage, je commence à avoir l'habitude répondit-elle en faisant un léger sourire Oh mais, je retrouverais vite du travail ne vous inquiétez pas !rajouta t'elle en voyant l'air tout désolé de Granny , bonne journée madame et encore toute mes excuses lui dit-elle avec un sourire et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et commença à partir.

Tout en lui souriant aussi, une idée venait de germer dans la tête de Granny, et elle rappela la jeune demoiselle - Mademoiselle excusez-moi !

La bonde se retourna les sourcils levés

- Oui ? avec un air étonné

- Je voulais juste vous demander, quel genre de travail faisiez-vous ?

- Oh, je suis cuisinière

En entendant c'est mot Granny lui fit le plus beau des sourires L'opportunité était trop tentante, Granny jubilait, elle qui rabâchait sans cesse à Regina depuis des mois que le travail en cuisine était trop dur, pour une seule personne, et âgée surtout ! et qu'il fallait embaucher une autre cuisinière, elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

- Ca tombe bien, je travaille moi-même dans un restaurant, je suis également cuisinière, et je ne vous cache pas que on l'on aurait bien besoin d'aide si cela vous tente apportez-moi vos références cet après-midi j'en parlerai à ma patronne .

La jeune femme était un peu déboussolée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que le travail lui tombe du ciel comme cela.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, je verrai

- D'accord, répliqua Granny pour qui c'était déjà chose entendue, alors à cet après-midi je vous attendrais. L'endroit s'appelle Le Pommier. Et, sans laisser à son interlocutrice le temps de répondre, elle ramassa ses courses et s'en alla.

* * *

Arrivée au pommier, Granny se dépêcha de ranger ses courses, elle voulait avoir le temps d'aller parler à Regina avant de se mettre aux d'habitude la cuisine était déserte personne pour l'aider. Elle appela une des serveuses afin que celle-ci vienne lui donner un coup main.

- Ruby ! viens m'aider

Une jeune femme brune, très mince et habillé de manière assez provocante apparue

- Ah tu es la ? dis-moi est ce que Regina est ici,

- Ouais répondu Ruby d'un air nonchalant, dans son bureau .

- Eh ben ne reste pas plantée là finit de ranger les courses il faut que j'aille lui parler .

- Ah fit Ruby d'un air nullement intéressée

- Dépêche-toi un peu ordonna Granny et change toi tu ne peux pas recevoir les clients dans cette tenue !

Ruby eut un petit ricanement

- Quels clients ? ça fait belle lurette que plus grand monde ne vient manger ici l'ambiance est tellement morbide dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, désignant sans la formuler la raison du problème. Au-dessus de la cuisine se trouvait le bureau de Regina.

- Garde tes opinions pour toi !la coupa sèchement Granny. Elle lui tourna le dos et monta retrouver sa patronne

Arrivée en face de la porte, elle se met à frapper

- Entrez

Granny ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau

- Bonjour Regina, comment vas-tu ? ça fait quelques jours que l'on ne t'a pas vue

- Bonjour Granny que me veux-tu ? lui répondit Regina avec un air froid

- Je vais bien Regina, merci de le demander ,vu le peu d'intérêt que lui portait son interlocutrice, Granny haussa un peu la voix.

- Regina regarde moi

- Quoi ? répondit Regina avec un regard noir qui aurait pu faire peur à n'importe quel employé mai pas Granny c'était une des plus anciennes employées du pommier, et elle connaissait Regina depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, elle ne se gênait donc plus pour la tutoyer ou lui dire ce qu'elle pensait en face au risque de la fâcher .

- Il faut qu'on parle

- De quoi veux-tu parler, je n'ai pas le temps de parler de quoi ce soit avec toi, je suis occupée tout en la regardant avec son regard noir

Granny sourit à moitié, Regina occupée c'était la meilleure ! Cela faisait des mois qu'elle se terrait dans son bureau où celle-ci passait son temps à naviguer sur le net pour y faire je ne sais quoi, Granny ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois où elle était descendue en cuisine pour goûter une de ses fameuses recettes, ni depuis quand elle n'avait pas pris le temps de venir saluer les clients en salle et leur demander si tout allait bien.

- J'ai fait une rencontre ce matin au marché une jeune femme cuisinière qui recherche une place dans un restaurant continua t'elle tout en prenant place sur une des chaises en face du bureau .

Regina eut un air figé et se raidit, ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

Devant le manque de réaction de sa patronne Granny enchaîna

- Tu sais que l'on manque cruellement d'un autre cuistot, je ne suis plus toute jeune et la charge de travail en cuisine est trop lourde pour moi toute seule, un peu de sang neuf serait le bienvenu. Depuis le temps que je t'en parle Regina !

- Ce n'est pas possible répondit cette dernière d'un ton sec

Le sourire de Granny disparut aussitôt

- Enfin, Regina soit raisonnable, je ne peux plus continuer ainsi , je te demande seulement d'embaucher cette fille ce n'est pas très compliqué ! s'énerva Granny

- Je n'aime pas du tout le ton que tu emploies avec moi, je suis ta patronne ici aurait-tu oublié ?

- Oh non je n'ai pas oublié si tu es vraiment la patronne comme tu sais si bien le dire alors fait ton travail comme il se doit au lieu de resté cloitrée dans ton bureau, tu devrais peut-être songer à embaucher une autre personne en cuisine car je te rappelle que l'été arrive à grand pas et je ne pourrais pas gérer la saison touristique toute seule, je ne suis pas un robot ! réfléchies Regina cette fille tombe à merveille !

Regina sentit qu'elle ne pouvait reculer indéfiniment le moment fatidique, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se jeta à l'eau

- Il est hors de question que j'emploie une autre personne, Granny, j'ai déjà bien du mal à tous vous rémunérer. De toute façon, ma décision est prise, **je vais vendre le pommier. **

Granny en revenez cette toute dernier phase que Regina avait dite et qui se résonner dans sa tête vendre le pommier vendre le pommier

- Qu….. quoi vendre le po…. ? Granny se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche elle était devenue toute pâle

Après quelque minute de silence Regina releva la tête et affronta Granny du regard

Granny réagit la première

- Tout en se levant avec le ton le plus froid quelle la jamais osé faire a Regina. Non mais, tu es devenue complètement folle ou quoi ? comment as-tu pu prendre cette décision toute seule sans même nous concerter ? je t'interdis de faire sa tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit, pas après tout ce qu'on n'a fait pour toi !

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, Granny s'était dirigé vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna et regardant sa patronne un air chargé reproche elle lui lança.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Regina

Sur c'est dernier mot elle sorti en claquant la porte ce qui fit sursauter Regina

Restée seule, la belle brune sentit une grosse, boule monter dans sa gorge, même s'il elle ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour son personnelles et en particulier pour Granny, et savoir qu'elle l'aurait blessée la rendait malade.

Enfin tout était dit maintenant et il faudrait faire avec.

* * *

**et voila pour ce chapitre 2 alors vaut impression ? à vaut clavier :) **

**le prochain chapitre sera la rencontre de Regina et Emma :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**coucou les fans comment allez- vous? **

**désolé pour le retard mais problème de pc qui a planté obligé de tout recommencer ce qui a pris du temps**

** après avec ma chérie nous sommes parties en vacs le bonheur voilà**

**j'espère que la suite va vous plaire je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviens ce qui nous suivent ça fait toujours plaisir désolé pour les reviens auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu **

**je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 **

**ps: désolé si vous trouvez des fautes :) **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Granny était complément toute retournée par ce que Regina lui avait dit : vendre le pommier !elle n'en revenait pas, mais pour elle cette conversation était loin d'être finie. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Granny commença à préparer la mise en place pour le midi. Oh bien sûr il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire car étant donné le nombre de couverts que le restaurant effectuait chaque jour, la mise en place se faisait assez rapidement. Un fond de musique se faisait entendre dans la cuisine, Granny aimait beaucoup travailler avec la musique cela lui permettait de se détendre et aujourd'hui elle en avait grand besoin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa patronne, cela la perturbait devait-elle en parler à ses collègues, devait-elle leur dire ? Difficile de savoir, mais ça ne devait pas être à elle de leur annoncer, non ,mais plutôt à Regina ,c'était sa décision il fallait qu'elle l'assume, granny n'en pouvait plus de tout de tout porter sur ses épaules alors elle prit la décision de ne rien dire même s'ils allaient sans doute lui en vouloir, sans s'en rendre compte une larme venait de couler le long de sa joue , elle repensait à tous les moments de bonheur, ces moments où le pommier résonnait de la joie de vivre et de la bonne entente entre tous les membres de son personnel . Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec tous ses collègues, elle les considérait comme sa propre famille, c'était des personnes qu'elle aimait beaucoup, qu'elle appréciait , mais tout ça n'était plus qu'une vieille histoire, tout ce qu'elle avait connu n' existait plus mais elle ferait tout pour que cela redevienne comme avant, elle ne supportait plus toute cette tension avec tout le monde, elle voulait retrouver le pommier d'avant et elle était plus motivée que jamais pour arriver à ses fins, mais elle n'allait pas le faire toute seule. Sa rencontre de ce matin allait sans doute tout changer, et surtout elle pourrait aussi souffler un peu. Granny était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Ruby entrer :-Oh te voilà revenue ! Ça n'a pas duré longtemps !

- Houhou Granny t'es la ? ohhhhhhhh mais t'es partie où là ?

- Oh désolée, je t'avais pas entendue tu disais quoi ?

- Que tu étais déjà revenue, alors dis- moi tout s'est bien passé avec la patronne si on peut appeler ça une patronne bien sûr ajouta t'elle tout en roulant des yeux.

- Ruby change de vocabulaire et un peu de respect pour Regina !s'énerva Granny.

- Non mais je rêve là tu me demandes d'avoir du respect pour elle ! est- ce que tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'elle est descendue nous voir pour nous dire bonjour hein ? je te rappelle aussi qu'elle ne nous donne même plus les chèques en mains propre, elle nous les envois directement chez nous ! elle ne vient plus non plus prendre un café avec nous tous les matins comme avant en cuisine avant de commencer le service !pff avec tout ça, je me demande comment les clés de ce foutu resto ne sont pas déjà sous la porte !

Granny n'en revenait pas de ce que Ruby venait de dire, mais qu'est- ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?!

- Ruby tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu viens de dire la ?explosa Granny ! tu penses peut-être que c'est facile pour elle ! ! Granny avait monté le ton, tu veux que je te dise Regina va …va…Granny s'interrompit brusquement non ce n'est pas à moi de le dire pensa-t-elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et ajouta, plus calmement cette fois : Regina est dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment.

- Une mauvaise passe !non sans blague ?se moqua Ruby, ça fait six mois que ça dure cette tension, six longs mois que je n'ai même plus envie de venir travailler pour elle, je viens au boulot avec une envie de repartir toute suite, je n'ai plus le goût de rien faire, le midi on ne fait même pas vingt couverts, et le soir je n'en parle même pas, je commence même à ne plus aimer mon métier alors non je n'ai pas honte !

Granny, épuisée par toutes ces histoires avait écouté avec attention.

- Je vais te dire moi le fond de ma pensée, depuis les six mois qui viennent de s'écouler, je suis la seule à avoir osé affronter Regina, la seule qui a le courage d'aller lui parler dans son bureau , la seule qui ose lui dire en face que ça ne va plus, la seule qui se fait remettre à ma place tous les jours, et malgré ça je suis également la seule qui garde la motivation que le pommier retrouve un jour la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur que l'on a TOUS connues avant et que l'on retrouve enfin une bonne équipe, je suis la seule qui garde la tête haute Granny était tellement énervée qu'elle tremblait de partout, et les larmes recommençaient à couler sur son visage. Pour ne pas lâcher prise comme vous tous, pour ne pas comme tu dis avoir envie de mettre la clé sous la porte je me bats pour que tout ça n'arrive pas et toi tu oses me dire que tu n'as plus envie de venir travailler ?mais est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait pendant tous ces mois hein ?je vais te le dire moi :RIEN ! oh si excuse-moi tu es devenue désagréable, tu te fous de tout, tu t'habilles comme une trainée !mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenue Ruby ?où est la Ruby que j'ai connue, la battante qui aime ce qu'elle fait et qui garde toujours le sourire où est-elle? moi je l'ai gardé même si il y a des moments où c'est dur, où j'ai envie de tout claque, mais je me reprends je me laisse pas aller car je me dis qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant et que le pommier retrouvera son prestige d'avant car je l'ai trouvé notre sauveuse !

Ruby était totalement sous le choc de ce que Granny lui avait dit, c'était vrai elle avait raison sur tous les points, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de la regarder car elle était trop mal à l'aise pour oser affronter son regard, elle avait tellement honte d'être devenue comme ça, comment avait-elle pu changer à ce point ?.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Granny lui dit-elle enfin en relevant la tête mais en voyant que celle-ci pleurait elle ne trouva pas les mots et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne soit pas désolée lui dit-elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits je veux seulement retrouver la Ruby d'avant c'est tout.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me laisser allez à ce point comment j'ai pu te laisser tout prendre en charge et tout gérer toute seule je m'en veux terriblement tu sais lui dit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Allez ma belle, ne pleure plus réagit Granny tout en se séparant de Ruby je ne t'en veux pas, tu as eu une mauvaise passe aussi lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est même pire que ça comment je peux me faire pardonner mis à part redevenir moi-même ?

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides ?

- oui mais à quoi ?

- A sauver le pommier, enfin pas tout t'à fait .Ce matin j'ai fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme elle vient juste de démissionner de son ancien travail, elle est cuisinière tout ce qu'il nous faut pour faire revivre le pommier, crois- moi mon intuition me déçois jamais.

- C'est dans mes cordes, hummmm et elle est charmante ?rajouta Ruby qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner Granny.

- Oh Ruby tu ne vas comme même pas lui mettre le grappin dessus ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Granny adorée je ne suis pas comme ça et elle se mit à rire.

- Tu te fiches de moi Ruby dit Granny qui avait retrouvé le sourire, elle commençait enfin à retrouver sa Ruby d'avant qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raconter des bêtises en toutes circonstances.

- Moi ? jamais ! Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon aller fini de rigoler file te changer il est 11h30 les clients ne vont pas tarder à arriver et pour l'amour de dieu change de tenue vestimentaire !

- Ok chef j'y vais de ce pas !

A midi, Granny avait fini sa mise en place, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les aliments et les sauces dans le bain- marie, ce qui n'était très pas compliqué car depuis quelques temps déjà les clients prenaient le même menu celui à vingt euros, le moins cher. La carte comportait trois formules de menus différentes ,une à vingt euros qui était composée d'un buffet froid où les clients allaient se servir eux-mêmes à volonté ,la seconde à trente euros laissait le choix entre une entrée avec le plat du jour ou le plat avec le dessert ,et la dernière qui était à quarante-cinq euros comportait un large choix entre trois différentes entrées ainsi que trois plats et trois desserts ,mais cela faisait des mois que la carte n'avait pas été renouvelée et les clients en avaient plus que marre de voir toujours la même chose au menu, certains l'avaient même carrément reproché !, les habitués ne venaient même plus la routine les clients n' aiment pas ça Granny le savait bien ils apprécient au contraire le changement, de nouvelles recettes à goûter ,et une carte renouvelée régulièrement. Mais Regina avait refusé de changer quoi ce soit sur la carte car selon elle cela prenait un temps fou à tout refaire, à trouver de nouvelles idées pour les entrées, les plats, et les desserts, et pour choisir les accompagnements qui vont avec, les différents sauces qui se marient bien aux aliments, et bien sûr contacter les fournisseurs pour prendre rendez-vous afin de sélectionner avec eux les meilleurs produits et faire la différence avec les grandes surfaces . Enfin, ceci étant, pour Regina il était hors de question de renouveler la carte car qui dit nouveauté entraîne bien sûr la remontée du pommier et c'est ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas ! Le service se passa dans la bonne humeur, Ruby avait retrouvé le sourire ce qui contribua à mettre Granny de bonne humeur ainsi que les clients bien qu'ils ne fassent pas foule : douze couverts cela n'était pas énorme mais au moins ils avaient apprécié le sourire de notre charmante demoiselle.

* * *

La jeune femme blonde était quand- à- elle toujours sur la place du marché. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de lui arriver et ne savait qu'en penser. Elle venait tout juste de démissionner et voilà qu'une vieille dame plutôt sympathique lui proposait une place de cuisinière dans le restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait, enfin après tout que risquait- t-elle à se rendre au rendez-vous, pas besoin de se torturer les méninges elle verrait bien sur place. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle afin de se préparer.

Arrivée dans son appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble ancien, la blondinette eut à peine le temps de pousser la porte qu'une petite boule de poils se jeta entre ses jambes. La jeune femme ne vivait pas seule elle avait un compagnon, un chat gris et noir qu'elle avait recueilli il y a quelques années et qu'elle avait baptisé Marley.

- salut toi, maman est rentrée plus tôt .Je peux te dire que j'ai eu une sacré journée oh oui mais je vois bien que tu t'en fou tout ce que tu veux c'est bien sur ta pâtée infâme ok ok je te donne ça et après moi je file à la douche.

Après avoir bien donné à manger à Marley, la blondinette se glissa sous une douche bien chaude mais il lui fut impossible de décompresser, elle n'arrêtait pas bien sûr de repenser à cette histoire de dingue et à la proposition de la vieille dame. Eh ben pensa- t-elle en lavant ses longs cheveux si j'avais su qu'il fallait bousculer les gens pour avoir un entretien d'embauche j'aurais fait ça plus tôt !

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure la jeune femme sortie de la salle de bain remplie de buée le corps recouvert d'une petite serviette de bain et entra dans sa chambre afin de choisir une tenue adéquate pour son rendez-vous. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver ce qui ferait l'affaire, un pantalon en cuir noir et un débardeur blanc suivi d'une chemise noire. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol et enfila ses vêtements, puis en attendant l'heure de partir elle s'affala dans son canapé et tua le temps en zappant

Mais comme il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressa elle éteignit sa télé et se mit à somnoler allongée sur le canapé. Bien entendu ses pensées la ramenaient toujours à la même chose : la vieille dame et sa proposition !tout en regardant Marley faire sa toilette, elle repensa au restaurant : Le pommier quelle nom vraiment bizarre pour un restaurant dit-elle en s'adressant au chat, nan mais attend et en plus je sais même pas où il se trouve oh et puis merde

On va regarder sur le net dit-elle en prenant son portable ça ira plus vite.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps quelle été arrivée dans ce petit coin chaleureux du sud mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter la ville à part peut-être le supermarché du coin pour les courses et un ou deux bars sur le port où elle allait boire un verre parfois après son service et c'est tout, elle était arrivée deux jours à peine avant de commencer son travail, celui que son oncle lui avait trouvé dans le restaurant de son ami. Elle-même n'avait pas d'amis, elle était très solitaire depuis sa rupture avec sa compagne elle préféré mieux s'effacer et oublier son ancienne vie.

- Ah le voilà enfin waouh mais ce n'est pas un petit restaurant, la vache ! il fait même chambre d'hôtes, il va vraiment falloir que je sois à la hauteur de ce qu'ils me demandent, oh tiens c'est bizarre il y a pas le nom des propriétaires bon je verrai bien… oh mais il est l'heure d'y aller c'est parti dit-elle en enfilant sa veste en cuir rouge, vu qu'il fait beau temps je vais pouvoir prendre mon bébé. Elle prit ses clés et, direction le garage où était garé son fameux bébé : une superbe moto rouge et noire qu'elle bichonnait avec amour, une Suzuki, mais son rêve c'était d'avoir une Harley et de filer cheveux aux vents sur la route 66.

Elle mit son casque et la voilà partie sur sa moto. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver seulement vingt minutes et encore en prenant son temps, elle éteignit le moteur de sa moto en haut de l'allée qui menait à l'entrée du restaurant. Levant les yeux pour admirer le magnifique établissement qui se trouvait devant elle, elle vit au loin une femme brune sur le balcon au-dessus la porte d'entrée .Celle-ci trop absorbée dans une conversation téléphonique ne l'avait même vue arriver. Elle descendit et retira son casque tout en secouant ses longs cheveux blond et bouclés et se rapprocha de l'entrée.

Planquée derrière une porte-fenêtre, Ruby était complément abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle en avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Oh mon dieu si c'est bien la jeune demoiselle dont Granny a parlé hummmm je sens que je vais arriver plus souvent en avance au boulot moi !

La jeune femme était arrivée à la porte, elle aperçut Ruby et s'avança vers elle :

- Euh bonjour, j'avais rendez-vous lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main

- Oh oui bonjour on vous attendait lui répondit-elle en serrant sa main, je vais vous emmener à Granny.

Granny mais qui est cette Granny ?se demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- Pardon mais je ne sais pas qui est Granny ? j'ai …. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ruby lui avait déjà coupé la parole.

- Granny c'est la dame que vous avez croisé sur le marché ce matin ne vous en faites pas, elle ne mord pas lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Oh oui je me doute bien, elle lui rendit son sourire

- Je ne me suis pas présentée j'oublie les bonnes manières, moi c'est Ruby je suis enchantée de vous connaitre.

- Emma Swan, enchantée, répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

- Je vous laisse deux minute je vais chercher Granny

- D'accord

Mon dieu qu'elle est belle elle me perturbe soupira Ruby

- Granny la charmante demoiselle est arrivée tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle était aussi belle.

- Oh non je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Oh là là je plaisante tu me connais ?

- Oh oui et c'est bien pour ça que je te le dis, bon allez on va aller voir cette belle demoiselle.

Tout en patientant dans le hall d'entrée, Emma jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Waouh !super endroit, pas mal du tout pensa t'elle tout en lâchant un sifflement d'admiration entre ses dents.

- Hum hum

Une toux discrète derrière elle mit fin à sa contemplation, elle se retourna.

- Re bonjour, moi c'est Granny mais Ruby a dû déjà te le dire je pense, enchantée !

- Oui effectivement répondit Emma avec un sourire, Emma Swan enchantée également.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez venue, suivez-moi je vais vous faire visiter.

- Euh moi je vais vous laisser leur dit Ruby puis en se tournant vers Emma : c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer lui dit-elle en la tutoyant subitement

- Moi de même lui répondit Emma surprise, Ruby lui plaisait elle l'avait tout de suite trouvée très sympathique.

- Vas-y ma belle ne sois pas en-retard dit Granny à Ruby sur un ton presque maternel.

Emma suivit la cuisinière à travers les différentes pièces de l'établissement toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

- Alors voilà, annonça Granny en pénétrant dans une vaste et somptueuse pièce, là c'est la grande salle de réception ou nous pouvons accueillir plus de cent personnes, et dans le fond qui est loges sont ici lui dit-elle en lui montrant un grand espace derrière la scène. Granny la mena ensuite dans une autre partie du restaurant .Là ce sont les vestiaires du personnel pour se changer dit- en poussant une porte sur sa gauche ,les douches sont dans le fond, et à droite ce sont les escaliers qui mènent au bureau où se trouve notre patronne Madame Mills mais je vous emmènerais la voir tout à l'heure. Maintenant laissez-moi vous montrer le plus important lui dit-elle en l'entraînant avec elle. Elles descendirent quelques marches en pierres passèrent dans un couloir au plafond en voûte de pierres ce qui attestait bien de l'ancienneté du lieu.

- Arrivée au bout de ce couloir, Granny poussa une lourde porte et s'effaça pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Donc je disais laaaaa cuisine annonça t'elle toute fière. Puis elle entreprit de la lui faire visiter de fond en comble, elle paraissait aussi surexcitée qu'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le matin de noël. Alors ici nous avons l'endroit où nous préparons les desserts, ici les plats chauds, et par là les entrées on a différents frigos, un pour chaque préparations une cellule de refroidissement pour les desserts, au fond la chambre froide, et là c'est notre réserve dit-elle en lui montrant une pièce un peu en-dehors de la cuisine, il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans mais je vous en ferez voir un peu plus au fur et à mesure ça sera mieux je pense ça fait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, alors dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Emma ne savait pas quoi dire elle avait la tête qui bourdonnait

- Oh eh ben euh c'est immense !, je risque de me perdre dit-elle en rigolant à moitié, non ce qui est sûr c'est que ça va me changer de ma petite cuisine d'avant.

- Ça c'est certain !mais pour commencer on va déjà se tutoyer si tu veux bien?

- Oui pas de soucis.

Cela faisait des heures que Regina était assise à son bureau à chercher sur le net des acquéreurs qui seraient intéressés pour reprendre le pommier et à passer des coups de téléphone, mais pour le moment elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé et elle était énervée. Elle regarda sa montre et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le restaurant pour voir si tout allait bien, et si les employés respectaient bien les normes d'hygiène. Elle aimait par-dessus tout que tout soit propre et impeccablement rangé en particulier la cuisine car même si elle connaissait Granny elle savait qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un contrôle. Aussi allait-elle de temps en temps faire sa ronde en cuisine afin de vérifier si les normes H.A.C.C.P étaient suivies à la lettre, si les frigos étaient propres et si les dates de péremptions étaient bien étiquetées sur chaque produit après leur ouverture. Tout devait être respecté scrupuleusement, Regina ne laissait rien passer.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, elle passa devant les vestiaires pour voir si ceux-ci étaient également propres et bien tenus ainsi que dans les toilettes réservés à la clientèle. Puis elle fit un passage dans la salle pour voir si elle était propre, et enfin dans la buanderie pour vérifier si les nappes, les draps et les serviettes étaient parfaitement propres et bien pliés. A première vue tout était niquel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bar il était bien rangé, pas de traces sur les verres, les étagères également propres. Elle regardait vraiment partout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de recevoir un acheteur potentiel dans un endroit sale. En passant devant la cuisine elle entendit Granny parler à quelqu'un, cela l'intrigua elle était toujours seule d'habitude. Elle ne distinguait pas à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et entrebâilla la porte tout doucement.

Ce qu'elle aperçut fit monter soudainement en elle une profonde colère.

* * *

**et voilà oui je sais on est sadiques d'avoir coupé là je vous comprends j'aurais pas aimé mais c'est ça qui est bon alors dites moi tout on vous attend ? a vos claviers.**


End file.
